


Tommy’s exile but make it a happy anime but NOT

by Atalante241



Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts or Outlines: that I’m never gonna write [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beach Episode, Blood, Except it’s not sad, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mexican Dream derives a tag, Prompt Fic, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), as does Mamacita, fic idea, fic outline, glatt!, show vibey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante241/pseuds/Atalante241
Summary: A show-ish plot idea for an alternative version of Tommy’s exile. It including, Mamacita, Mexican Dream and Glatt!(Not a fic, read series name.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Girl Dream | Mamacita & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Girl Dream | Mamacita/Mexican Dream, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mexican Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Fic Ideas/Prompts or Outlines: that I’m never gonna write [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098629
Comments: 18
Kudos: 100





	Tommy’s exile but make it a happy anime but NOT

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4am and I have school tomorrow, I literally got this idea like about 2h ago and I’ve just written non-stop with out a break, my leg hurst bc of the position it’s in.

Tommy exile AU but I fuck around with it and give it kind of a shonen plot and surprise character death. I also say fuck you to the three lives system bc I didn’t think of it while creating this AU while listening to the _Ghostburster_ theme and _Whistle While I Work It_ by _Chester Cee and a bunch of other dudes_.

Tommy’s vibing in exile but the viewers don’t know he’s in exile [ **im treating this as a show plot, suffer bitches** ] they're shown his day to day life gathering resources and living in the tent, then about 5mins in the “ep” Dream shows up and the 2 start goofing off, but not before Dream say something along the lines of “You know you could hurt yourself with them c’mon Tommy” and takes his dangerous stuff, doesn’t blow them up in front on him though. (That he does “off screen” and alone so he doesn't put back the process of making Tommy his “friend”) 

Soon the two of them are shown with a problem, that being that they think the campsites haunted. They go full on ghostbusters and shit, even Ghsotbur joins them. Making the viewer confused on who this white eyed ghost in a yellow jumper is. In the end the ghost turns out to be Glatt! Him also having white eyes and a light blue sweater.

The next two “episodes” go in two parters (as in there’s two eps in one) with daily adventures in Logsted, the field and beach it’s by and the surrounding woods. Even some caving. At the end of “episode” three it’s left on a cliff hanger with some loud russiling coming from the woods. The next “episode” opens to Mexican Dream and Girl Dream (now dubbed Mamacita bc I can) stumbling out of the forest, Tommy and gang recognize them immediately. Leading to an “episode” filled with a way too intense hide and seek game (this being the starting point in giving the viewers a suspicion/fear of Dream) and them calming down with a bbq. This episode also raises questions as to why the only ppl other than Tommy the viewers get to see are people in different smiley face masks (MD’s being a :], Dreams being a :), and Mamacita’s being a ;) bc I can) or dead in sweaters and white eyes. (Ghostbur and Glatt)

The next “episodes” get more and more intens, with them starting to fight mobs and pillagers that attack the village next to Logsted. This still leaves the viewers with Q’s as the pillagers are wearing masks that cover the lower part of their face and hoods, and they never get to see the villagers.   
  


(Episode idea by [LetsKeepItRiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsKeepItRiel/pseuds/LetsKeepItRiel), added 14/1/2021)

One half of a two parter episode focuses on Clara, the fandom created space lady that half of us want to be Tommy’s mum. The episode is fully about an astronaut floating in spaces, thrown in is some symbolism about the _real_ happenings that the viewers don’t know about yet. The “episode” is completely silent except for the background music of _Chirp_ playing in the background ominously. The “episode” ends with Clara floating in front of the sun, only her silhouette being seen until it’s drowned out by the light which gets stronger. After that Tommy wakes up in his tent, not quickly or anything. Just quietly. The “episode” fully ends with him silently staring at the roof of his tent.

In one “episode” the gang stumbles upon a really tall but non-thicc birch tree, the episode basically becomes an “episode” of pure crack with Ghostbur for some reason knowing how to pole dance, Glatt spurring him on. Dream being the only somewhat sane person there covers Tommy’s eyes.

(Episode ideas by [LetsKeepItRiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsKeepItRiel/pseuds/LetsKeepItRiel), added 14/1/2021)

Hot Girl and Hotter Girl both get an episodes for themselves, both episodes are pure crack. With Hot Girl dying in a tragic accident involving a fire dancing and breathing Mamacita. Hotter Girls just disappears off of the face of the planet while the gang get side tracked by saving MD in a forest (Jack Manifold stole her, lol).

Another “episodes” a sea/beach episode, one of the conflicts being the ghosts little adventure of staying out of the water, another plot of Mamacita trying to sunbathe while staying in her armor for some reason??? Another of Tommy and Mexican Dream bullying Dream while in the water. The “episode” ends with Tommy starfish floating while Ghostbur and Glatt row around him together in their little boat, Mamacita and MD are snuggled in a boat (platonically or romantically idc). The “episode” ends with Dream watching them ominously from the beach, arms crossed and a nearly there smile showing from the side of his mask. It seeming wrong even though it’s a light hearted scene. The viewers don’t rly pay attention to it at the time.

“Episode” 10 starts without an opening, it opening up to Glatt and Ghostbur bonding like 5yr old bffs and it’s the cutest thing in existence. Everybody’s lazing around the little house Ghostbur built bc there’s a huge thunderstorm outside, it’s raining like buckets out there. Only Tommy’s not in the room, he left to get wood a little while back and still hasn’t returned. During the episode they start to argue (everyone in the house) on whether they should go out and look for Tommy, it escalates until it turns into an awkward silence. In the last 7 mins of the episode Glatt says fuck it and books it out the door, everybody shouting after him….because ghosts disolve in water.

It shows the seven minutes with sad music as Glatt runs through the rain (it’s the same exact vibes as that one movie where the dog waits for its dead owner at the train station (based on a real thing, I think)), cursing to himself (and consequently the audience) about how tf did he get attached to the kid, and “I’m one of the last ppl the kid should want to see, he should be one of the last ppl I want to see! God I’ve grown attached…” this leaving the viewers with a lot of Q’s. Glatt ends up finding Tommy in the forest, the boy actually being passed out for no reason to the viewers knowledge. ( ~~It later is learned it was from malnourishment, just bc they’re happy doesn’t mean Dream isn’t being a dick secretly~~ ) Glatt ends up carrying him back to the cabin.

The “episode” ends with a feverish Tommy and Glatt dissolving into the wind, his voice still being heard as he disappears after he completely melts from the water that rained on him while he was looking for Tommy and bringing him back. The end credits are soundless and have a black backdrop instead of the usual colorful one, at the end Glatt’s voice rings out “Hello? Can-can anyone hear me!”

“Episode” 11 is all of them grieving for Glatt while trying to take care of a sick Tommy. At the end of the “episode” Ghostbur is shown outside thinking and staring at the stars, when suddenly he turns around and says hello to a person the viewers don’t get to see.

:A bad transcript example:

“Oh! Hello.”

“Why would i need to leave?”

“Oh, if-are you sure?”

“Oh! Techno could help, he knows how to take care of people with bad fevers! He used to live in the ar-, oh right. You already know!”

The next morning is shown Mamacita being the one to ask where Ghostbur is, this raising worry between her, MD and Dream.

The “episode” ends with Ghostbur trudging through the tundra, his form slowly melting. He seems to be calling out to someone named Technoblade. The end credits play on the side as the screen pans out to show the complete emptiness that is the tundra, Ghostbur nearly being a speck in the snow. [in this shows weird universes fans have been crying for 2 weeks (the “episodes” in this universe are published weekly) bc the past two episodes 2 characters have “died”.]

The next episode is getting Tommy up to speed on things, and grieving. The few episodes after that are 2 parter “episodes? (like at the start). Things kicking up in “ep” 18 & 19 (pain). At the end of “ep” 16 Mamacita and MD are shown talking, neither looking very happy.

In “ep” 18 shit goes down, the episode disguises itself as being normal. It having an opening and everything, what sets ppl off is the “episode” title. It being La Dama De Luto. The episode heavily focuses on Mamacita and her obvious care for Mexican Dream and Tommy, but it also highlights her obvious distaste for Dream, this having been an underlying theme for her since the start. It all comes crashing down as she blows up at Dream at the end of the “episode” as he asks for Tommy’s weapons “so he wouldn’t hurt himself with them” (this has happened at least once at some point every episode Dream he’s been in), this leads to an argument that ends up as a fight.

Now in canon the funny bit is that Dream plays Mamacita, so I’ve taken that and twisted it so Mamacita is as good at PvP as Dream. The fight is brutal, Mexican Dream tries to help at points but he only ends up getting in the way he resorts to keeping Tommy away from the action.

The fight ends in Mamacita’s death, Dream shooting her in the head with a flaming arrow.

The end screen is just Mamacita’s corpse with the arrow clearly shown in her forehead, the only sound being the hum of summer’s crickets and the chirps of evening birds.

“Episode” 19 straight off starts where “ep” 18 left off, with Mamacita dying. MD explodes at Dream, screaming at him. “Why would you do that to her!” It slowly spiraling until it focuses on Tommy, who at the time is trying to stop the argument. MD ends up screaming at Dream for manipulating and gaslighting Tommy, this also leads to a physical altercation. 

During both happenings Tommy’s trying to stop them, him getting more and more desperate as time goes on. He tries to help MD as the fight starts but Dream literally throws him to the side.

The fight ends with Mexican Dream getting stabbed through the stomach [the universes fandom is fucking sobbing dude], the “episode” ends to a blood covered Dream hugging Tommy and saying “They were just trying to use you. I did this to protect you, I’m your friend.. you can trust me.” 

The end credits are black with no sound again.

“Episode” 20, it’s not really an episode for the most part. Instead it shows all of the gaslighting and manipulation that actually happened, and how Dream sent Ghostbur away, and how Dream made Tommy go get wood an exact certain amount leading to Glatt’s melting, and how Mamacita and Mexican Dream caught on and how that what they were talking about at a the end of “ep” 16, it also shows Tommy’s malnourishment and how it was the reason he passed out. It’s basically a big angst fest.

The “episode” ends with the exploding of Logsted, the viewers shrieking at their devices while watching Tommy stand on top of that tower. Not being able to hear his thought process as the only sound is fast moving wind. The scene ends with Tommy’s feet being shown as he steps off of the Pilar..

The end credits are mostly black until the end, where it shows footprints in the snow where it pans up to show Tommy and a cabin that he’s approaching. Then the screen turns black with the words, “See you in season 2 :)” poping up on the screen.

At the end the series watchers would be left with a lot of Q’s, like: are there other ppl that don’t wear masks like Tommy? Why did MD, Mamacita and Dream wear masks? Why were Ghostbur and Glatt ghosts? Is Ghostbur alive? So many Q’s.   
  


In this universe the watchers don’t know about the plot before Tommy’s exile or that he’s exiled, until MD screams it during the argument.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to do anything with this idea/prompt/fic outline thingy. Idk what it is.
> 
> Feel free to ask any Q’s if ur confused by anything.
> 
> EDIT: I fixed one (1) typo, and I’m not looking through this for others, I just fixed one that made no sense “plot” wise. 
> 
> As I said before, I posted this at 4am last night, and I can tell you that it bit me in the ass with me sleeping for 10mins in math and 10-20min in health class. Didn’t get called out once tho.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [TOMMY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322528) by Anonymous 




End file.
